


DOUBLE DREAM BATTLE

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Miraculous Ladybug, The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Jealous Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Martial Arts, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Post-Episode: s01 Le Dessinateur | The Evillustrator, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: WHAT DO MIRACULOUS BOYS DREAM ABOUT
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Kudos: 6





	1. ANOTHER LOOOOOONG DAY

ADRIEN/CHATNOIR'S P.O.V.  
POUND IT ME AND LADYBUG BOTH SAID  
IT'S BED TIME NIGHT CHATNOIR"  
SEE YOU TONIGHT M'LADY"  
I SAID WITH A BOW  
UH YOU'RE NOT SLEEPING OVER TONIGHT"  
I WAS TALKING ABOUT MY DREAMS"  
I SAID LEAPING AWAY


	2. POISON IVY VS BATGIRL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SWITCH OVER TO NATHANIËL'S HOUSE AND HIS POINT OF VIEW

NATHANIËL/EVILLUSTRATOR'S P.O.V.  
MEANWHILE BACK AT MY HOUSE I WAS UP IN MY ROOM WORKING ON MY MIRACULOUS  
LADYBUG COMICS


End file.
